


An Inconvenient Storm

by whatthefridge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Sub Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Seemingly out of nowhere, a blizzard leads to Jackson and Derek trapped in a cabin together. Jackson, being part-werewolf and part-kanima, has trouble regulating his body temperature on a good day. Derek helps by sharing body heat.





	An Inconvenient Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a brainfart of an idea. I'm happy I was able to make it happen. Special thanks to [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/works) for beta-reading!

Outside the window, a thick flurry of snow piled itself high onto the earth as the last rays of sunlight dimmed into darkness. The glass would be impossible to see through by the morning. 

A bone-cold shiver went through Jackson as he bundled tighter into his damp sweater, jacket, and scarf on the hardwood floor by the fireplace.

This was supposed to be a quick trip: go find where Derek had slinked off to and return with updates on their search for Erica and Boyd.

It was the middle of the fucking summer too. And with the way northern California was getting more baked as the years progressed, a proper winter _during_ wintertime would be a miracle in itself.

Jackson wouldn’t be surprised if some new supernatural threat was looming over the town and Derek was keeping his mouth shut about it. All he and Isaac were told was there was _possibly_ an Alpha pack that _may_ have taken Erica and Boyd. What were the chances this pack had a weather changing magician on them?

Flames lick at the dried logs in the fireplace, the radiating heat doing little to help with his condition. A proper werewolf would be able to shake off the chill, but, even after being saved from Gerard, Jackson remained an abomination. 

His wolf hadn’t replaced the kanima—it’d started a timeshare. And that left him cold-blooded, barely able to retain body heat on a regular night.

“You should get out of those wet clothes,” Derek said with only half of his usual ire. The fact that Derek was somehow nicer to him now only made Jackson feel worse. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said, chattering teeth. “You can stop pretending that you care.”

He didn’t need to look to know that Derek was rolling his eyes. 

“You’re still my Beta,” Derek insisted. “I’m responsible for you.”

It was Jackson’s turn to roll his eyes. He wasn’t about to deny Derek’s authority over him, but he wasn’t about to act like it meant anything either. Jackson needed a pack to survive, and he wasn’t going to take even more risks by looking for another pack like Erica and Boyd had.

“Fine,” Derek conceded. Jackson balked when a heavy weight dropped on his shoulders. “You want tea?”

“Do whatever you want,” he said as he tightened the quilt over himself, allowing the musty thing to be another layer between him and the long night ahead.

The cabin Derek had rented for himself was a rustic single room, with the kitchen, dining area, and living space taking up the entire ground floor while a lofted bed took up the sloping ceiling. In spite of the woodsy scent in the air, the light bulbs and electrical outlets meant there was a gas generator somewhere. An open closet door revealed a toilet and the corner of a shower stall.

A little over five feet away, Derek—walking around in nothing but an undershirt, jeans, and socks—used running tap water from the kitchen sink to fill a kettle before putting it on a stovetop burner.

It wasn’t like this was Jackson’s first time spending a night in a cabin. But the ones he’d been in before were bigger, with individual rooms and more impressive accommodations. There wasn’t even a television to turn on and fill the silent space with noise.

Jackson heard every rustle of wind outside, every crackle of the embers before him. 

The wooden floor was getting increasingly uncomfortable as drowsiness hit him like a brick wall, but moving the two feet to get to the couch would mean being two feet away from the heat. 

He saw Derek in his peripheral pluck a book from the bookshelf before sitting on the couch, the empty cushion beside him becoming more tempting by the second.

Jackson forced himself to stare more intently at the fire. With the barest of warmth back in his fingers, he checked his phone for any texts from his parents, but his cell service was spotty at best. Even the load time for webpages was obscenely long and drawn out, and after a while he gave up trying to check weather reports.

The burbling of water in the kettle gradually grew louder, and Derek got up just as the rising steam peaked.

The sound of opening and closing cabinets followed.

“Sugar or honey?” Derek asked.

The lack of actual tea options would have affronted Jackson on a normal day. “Just whatever. I don’t care.”

Next thing he knew, a mug was placed on the floor beside him, a bag of Lipton black tea brewing inside along with two cubes of sugar and a spoon.

“So what exactly is next?” he asked.

Derek’s voice lit up with sarcasm. “You never had tea before?”

“You know what I mean. Are we just going to sit here for god knows how long as we get snowed in? Do we even have enough food to last?”

Derek scoffed. “We’re more likely to run out of wood before food. And need I remind you that you were never invited in the first place? I told you and Isaac to stay put.”

“No,” Jackson said, indignation waking him up. “You told us to follow a lead. When that ended with nothing, Isaac went with Scott and Stiles on _their_ lead while McCall suggested I contact you for further instructions. Seeing as you never bother to pick up your phone, I had Danny trace you.”

Derek glanced over to where his phone lay, halfway tucked beneath a kitchen towel. “So you thought it was a good idea to come looking for me? In your condition?”

“I prepared myself for the worst of a _summer night_ ,” Jackson spat. “How the fuck was I supposed to know the goddamn North Pole would come down on us? And it’s not like Isaac could take my place. He doesn’t even have a driver’s license.” 

He caught Derek nodding at that, but was it approving his readiness for the chill or agreeing that Isaac was, in fact, the preferred Beta? His wolf bristled at being second-rate, its relentless craving for pack coming back up to the surface. It needed closeness, and above all else, his Alpha’s acceptance. But his snake—with its own tamped down longing for a Master—understood that a full-blooded, born wolf like Derek would never accept him. All of this was just perfunctory because Derek was lacking in Betas. 

If Jackson didn’t ask, then Derek would stay silent about it forever. “Are you even looking for them? Or is this your vacation spot away from dealing with m—Beacon Hills?”

Derek’s glower could cut through metal. “For your information, this place has been in my family for generations. It’s _meant_ to be a home away from home. And Erica and Boyd’s trail led to this area. I wouldn’t be surprised if they took a pitstop here before being run off by the other squatters I’d chased off. Then this cursed storm started up, concealing any scents I caught previously. _And then you showed up at the height of it._ ”

Another harsh shiver took hold of Jackson as he brought the hot mug of tea to his face, breathing in the steam as feeling returned to his fingers. His four-wheel-drive Toyota—bought by his parents as his backup after the time Stiles overworked his Porsche in the Preserve—was “parked” in a foot of snow half a mile away from here. He had to trek on foot toward the smoke coming from the chimney, the only visible thing in the otherwise curtain of whiteness that’d stopped the GPS signals from reaching his phone.

“How do you even know they’re still alive?” he asked solemnly. 

“I can feel it through our pack bond.”

Jackson side eyed him. “Didn’t they reject you as their Alpha?”

“It’s more than that. I made them...” Derek’s voice dipped. “They will always be a part of me.”

Jackson shuddered in spite himself and his lethargy.

“You’re a mess,” Derek said with a sigh. “Finish drinking that and head to bed. There’s little else that can be done now.”

Jackson frowned at the prospect of leaving the fireplace for a place even further than the couch. A part of him also knew if he slept now, there was little chance he’d ever wake up again.

He was on the verge of complaining when Derek narrowed his eyes in his signature “this isn’t up for debate” way. And with the implication about a wood shortage, and the chance they’d be stuck here for days, Jackson needed all the help he could get to keep his blood from freezing. So he chugged the entirety of the scorching, bitter tea and tried to will himself to stand despite the jelly numbness of his knees.

When he stumbled, Derek caught him by the elbow. The quilt fell anyway, exposing Jackson to the ambient air as his senses honed in on the furnace that was Derek’s grip.

“You should have taken your clothes off sooner,” Derek absently noted.

Jackson clenched his jaw in protest. He had enough awareness to realize where this was going. “Are you really going to—”

Derek’s sharp gaze said everything.

Jackson’s only reprieve was Derek didn’t strip him himself. Derek just dragged him up the stairs to where the queen-sized mattress and thick duvet lay, keeping a watchful eye as Jackson removed each layer with leaden arms. Even his boxer-briefs had to go when he realized the extent of how much the trek in the snow had seeped through his jeans.

But the covers were dry as he curled under them on his side with his knees bent up to his chest. And Derek was persistent as he settled behind Jackson, radiating heat even with layers of clothes and duvet between them. 

Neither Jackson’s wolf nor snake was about to reject Derek pressing up to him, hand rubbing up and down his side in an effort to help blood flow. It was more than Derek ever gave him before.

Jackson groaned when his body reacted like this would lead somewhere. He’d only ever shared this sort of closeness with Lydia before, and they were dating at the time. Even when she didn’t feel like fucking, it never sent Jackson into a spiral where his mind and his dick were at odds with each other. 

It never hurt this bad.

“Are you _crying_?” Derek asked over his shoulder.

Jackson quickly swiped at his wet face. “No.”

“You’re lying.”

“So what? You always think I’m lying.”

“That’s because you’re usually lying. Your pheromones always give you away.”

Jackson’s thoughts reeled as Derek hugged him tighter. He could still push Derek away. That was something else he always seemed to do. 

He could have ran to London instead of seeking emancipation—his parents gave him that option when they accepted a job offer there. But London was an unknown landscape of werewolves and hunters. It was better dealing with his baggage in familiar terrain, where he still had his reputation to fall back on and where there were people like McCall who’d unconditionally protect him. He didn’t want to roll the dice on his snake and whether it’d compulsively seek out another Master in a faraway land, where no one would understand and he’d be killed for it.

“What do you want me to say?” he pleaded. “That my body no longer feels like my own? That I don’t know what I want anymore because everything just feels like something else making me want it?”

#

Derek sighed to himself. The longer time he spent with Jackson, the more he recognized the different flavors of his lies. 

The ones where Jackson tried covering his insecurities usually weren’t followed up by any truth unless Derek forced the issue. 

“Look,” Derek said, “I can’t fix what’s broken, but I can assure you that your mind is your own again.”

“Tell that to the nagging _animals_ trapped inside my head.”

Derek could feel the way Jackson’s snake slithered under the surface, constantly at odds with the wolf. Derek’s normal Beta training would never be enough for Jackson, and taming a snake wasn’t something Derek was handled for.

“They’re _your_ animals, Jackson,” he said. “They were born from inside you, and they’re as much a part of you as your arms or legs.”

“Feels more like cancer,” Jackson hissed.

Jackson’s body had initially rejected the Bite, but he was also a stubborn survivor. And, unlike Paige, who collapsed from the void where her wolf never appeared, Jackson’s psyche had found a loophole. It turned itself into something that found stability from outside itself, in a Master.

Now that Jackson was free from his fugue state, the last thing Derek needed was for Jackson to become co-dependent on him. It’s why Derek always kept him at an arm’s length, displaying an air of detachment and stoic authority at all times, only using his Alpha dominance to coerce Jackson into compliance when absolutely necessary.

This freak snowstorm had ruined that plan.

He couldn’t continue ignoring the way Jackson was turned on by him. It’d been a thing, even back before the Bite, the way Jackson would chub up whenever Derek asserted himself. 

And Derek _liked_ the response. Possibly a bit too much.

But Jackson was a child. A child who just recently got emancipated and became an adult in the eyes of the law.

Derek refused to think more about it as he rubbed at the meaty part of Jackson’s thigh. “You’re still cold.”

“No shit,” Jackson huffed. “Cold-blooded, remember?”

“How many times do I have to explain? Your organs would have failed by now if you couldn’t produce _any_ of your own body heat.”

“The supernatural doesn’t need to make any damn sense! It’s in the name: beyond the natural.”

“Well, _I’m_ telling you there are limits. You need to learn to control your snake if you ever intend to get past this.”

“ _Alpha, Beta, Omega,_ ” Jackson mockingly repeated the phrase Derek taught him for the full moon.

Derek growled as he pushed Jackson onto his back before straddling Jackson’s chest, trapping Jackson beneath the covers.

Gentleness was never going to be the approach with Jackson.

His hand dropped to Jackson’s throat, squeezing firmly as his eyes flashed red. Jackson’s heartbeat spiked as his eyes flashed blue in response, his wolf cowing to its Alpha. 

Derek avoided the erection forming under him in favor of sniffing out the way both of Jackson’s beasts soothed at the show of aggression. He knew if Jackson bothered to check, he’d be able to smell the bluff—Derek was long past genuinely threatening him.

“I’m trying to help you,” he barked. “Why can’t you get that through your head?”

“Maybe it’s because I can’t forget all the times you tried to kill me instead,” Jackson snapped back. 

“You’re pack now.”

“Am I? Or am I just a placeholder for your real Betas?”

Derek stopped feeling his bond with Erica and Boyd the moment they walked out on him, in search of another pack that likely didn’t exist. There was only a whisper of connection left from Derek having made them, and it was getting drowned out by the loudness of his link to Jackson. 

“Why are you fighting against our bond?”

“What bond!?” Jackson strained against Derek’s palm, his eyes watering up. “You keep saying we should have a bond, but I don’t feel _anything_.”

Derek’s eyes widened at the absolute truth in Jackson’s voice.

He never considered he’d need to _reassure_ Jackson of his place in the pack—regular Betas just _felt_ the bond. But maybe the snake in Jackson was confused by the concept of a pack. Maybe it only understood the world in terms of Masters.

But Derek couldn’t do that to Jackson, not after Matt and Gerard.

Derek released Jackson’s neck and solemnly stared down at the kid who wasn’t really a kid anymore. His Beta who was also still a kanima. 

But unlike before, this kanima had the ability to choose. It wasn’t with Derek because of some compulsion.

“Tell me what you really want then,” Derek demanded. “You chose to stay and be my Beta. I never forced you to call me Alpha.”

“I don’t know,” Jackson muttered. “I thought... I thought I could finally do things right. Do whatever it takes to be a proper Beta but... I don’t know anymore...”

Resignation wasn’t a good look on Jackson. 

“Well, I know _you_ , Jackson. I can feel you through our bond—which is there, even if you can’t feel it yet. You’re not entirely a lost cause.”

Jackson’s irises contracted into slits, the snake finally rising to the surface. “Then fucking prove it. You’ve never believed in me before. Why should I start trusting you now?”

Derek winced at the very rational doubt. He _had_ called Jackson a nobody who no one cared about before attempting to kill him—something he’d have succeeded at if Scott hadn’t intervened. And he’d _wanted_ Jackson to pass the kanima venom test so that Derek finally had an excuse to remove him from the equation.

Jackson had been everything that Derek ever hated about himself—a sheltered kid from a well-off family, excelling in popularity and sports, too cocky for his own good. He’d lost Paige because he thought he knew better. He then lost his entire family because he’d kept Kate his dirty little secret.

After Lydia gave Jackson back his humanity, Jackson could have taken that and selfishly ran. He could have hid behind Scott, who was proving to be far more capable than Derek ever gave him credit. Instead, Jackson offered himself to Derek’s claws, assuring that he’d never hurt anyone else again.

A selfless sacrifice thrown off by Jackson ultimately surviving.

Jackson had become the one thing in Derek’s life that Derek couldn’t seem to lose. And a part of him wanted _more_. 

He never had to worry about crossing that line with his other Betas. Even when things got out-of-hand with Erica, he never had to desperately bury his desires behind acts of violence. He never tore through her clothes, savoring her cries as he Bit her, and then threw her in a lake to stop himself from going any further.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore,” Derek forced himself to admit, hoping Jackson wouldn’t dismiss the honesty. “But I can’t do that if I don’t know what’s going on with you.”

“Is that your excuse?” Jackson mocked. “I thought you knew everything.”

Derek’s wolf knew one sure way to make it damn near impossible for Jackson’s snake to doubt he was absolutely _his_. And Derek trusted his wolf’s instincts, even if his human side remained terrified. This wasn’t Paige being forced into something she hadn’t agreed to.

He peeled off his shirt, throwing it across the bed and keeping a keen eye on Jackson’s response. “Is this what you want?”

Jackson was visibly conflicted as his gaze skimmed up and down Derek’s bare torso, like he was wrestling with his desire for this to go somewhere sexual and his expectation that it’d go nowhere at all. Normally, he’d be right to assume it. 

“Say it,” Derek urged, adding a possessive growl to his tone. “Say this is what you want, and I’ll give it to you.” 

Jackson blinked as his eyes became human again, lingering on Derek’s body with fear and hunger. “I don’t need you doing any favors for me.”

“Stop avoiding the question. You need my help, and I _want_ to help you.”

#

Jackson’s mouth went dry as he realized just how serious Derek was being. “With your dick?” His voice came out breathier than he’d like. 

“I can think of worse ways to raise your body temperature.”

Jackson’s ass clenched at the possibilities unfolding before him. But just because he couldn’t detect dishonesty didn’t mean Derek wasn’t scheming. He couldn’t take the humiliation as he finally looked away from Derek. 

A chill rose to the surface of his skin and with it the realization of how much his snake was pushing for a way out. 

“Don’t mess with me like this.”

“I wish I was,” Derek said, exasperated. “So I’m not going to ask twice.”

Again there was no hint of anything besides growing impatience. “Okay,” Jackson croaked out.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

He groaned at the charade as he met Derek’s gaze again. “You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

Derek’s eyebrows perched high on his forehead as he waited.

“Fine,” Jackson hissed. “I... I want you. And I want—I _need_ you to want me too.”

“That’s better.” Derek caressed Jackson’s cheek with his right hand before leaning down. 

Jackson gasped as Derek’s mouth met his own, Derek’s wet tongue penetrating his lips and sliding against his tongue, tasting like the tea they’d just had.

It wasn’t supposed to feel as good as it did. Jackson moaned as both his animals swooned at his Alpha’s warm approval. 

Derek raised his head, a line of saliva connecting them for a brief moment. He licked his lips. “Much better.”

Jackson shivered as Derek threw off the comforter, that last layer of fabric between them. 

Suddenly everything was much more real. The blizzard outside whistled through the window cracks as Derek radiated enough heat for two people. 

Jackson watched as Derek made quick work out of removing the rest of his clothes. For all the times Derek had seen Jackson naked, it was Jackson who’d never seen Derek in the buff. 

Derek’s cock was uncut, the tip of it dark red and pushing past the skin as it grew in size. 

Jackson’s legs spread in anticipation.

Derek tsked as his large hands found their way to Jackson’s chest, his thumbs flicking at Jackson’s perked nipples. 

Jackson held in a moan from the new sensation. He’d touched himself there before, but Lydia was never into it. Having another person lavish him this way was foreign. One of the few things he was still inexperienced in. 

Derek’s hands moved lower until one hand gripped Jackson’s cock, the other moving down below his balls. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Derek asked, finger circling Jackson’s hole.

Jackson couldn’t help snorting at the question even as his cock dribbled with precum. He was so revved up that his ass barely needed any convincing. “Have you ever met Lydia?”

Derek rolled his eyes with a huff. Even if Derek didn’t know about the sparkly pink dildo Lydia kept for special occasions, he’d already got a glimpse into what sort of force of nature she was. 

“Point taken,” Derek said. “I’m surprised you two didn’t get back together after her love confession.”

“But we’re friends now, which is a lot more than we were before.”

“Very true.” Derek’s hand moved away from Jackson’s cock to his own as he gave it a few firm pumps. “So let’s see where you and I land after this.”

Jackson bit his lip at the idea of him and Derek as _something_. He’d love to feel the pack bond that Derek kept going on about.

“Spread yourself for me,” Derek said, the soft command sending a shiver through Jackson.

Jackson gripped his legs at his knees and brought them up to his chest, giving Derek the full view.

Derek nodded approvingly and positioned his cock at the opening of Jackson’s ass. He easily pressed into the ring of muscles with little resistance, the girth of him filling Jackson until Derek’s pelvis was flushed against his skin. 

“Fuck,” Jackson panted as Derek pumped his hips experimentally.

Jackson expected some burn from their lack of actual lube, but there was something else building up too, a deep ache in his spine that slithered beneath his skin. 

The brush of Derek’s cock against his prostate brought the feeling to its edge. 

It didn’t feel like any orgasm Jackson ever had, but then the answer came in the form of the kanima’s tail wrapping around Derek.

“Shit,” Jackson groaned. Now that he knew what it was, he could feel the way the tail extended from his spine, an extra limb that’d snaked between Derek’s legs and up his torso. 

Derek’s eyes bulged in disbelief as he paused his movements. “What are you planning?” he accused.

“Nothing! I didn’t even know I still had a tail.”

He could faintly sense the way the venomous needle was tucked into the tip of the tail. It wasn’t threatening to spring out the way the rest of the limb had—at least he hoped he was reading the signals right.

“I swear it’s harmless,” he tried to explain. It didn’t matter though. He’d ruined everything again. And Derek would finally reject him forever.

“You smell like fear,” Derek announced with a gruff. “Stop it. You can’t learn to control your snake if you’re always afraid of it.”

Jackson stared up at him, bewildered. “That’s not—” he stopped as Derek’s eyes glowed red and he felt the pin of his Alpha’s dominance. He gulped back any more rebuttals.

“What else is your snake hiding?” 

The demand sent tingles down Jackson’s spine and through his tail. He closed his eyes, sensing out the edges of his snake and pulling them up. When he opened them again, he didn’t doubt they’d become reptilian.

But Derek’s lip was curled in smug satisfaction. “That’s right,” he said reassuringly as he rocked his hips, adjusting to the restraint around him. “Show me the real you.”

Jackson moaned as Derek leaned forward, his steady arms looping under Jackson’s knees. He gripped Derek’s shoulders as Derek bent him in half, aided by Jackson’s tail pulling him in closer.

Derek kissed him again, and it was enough to bring Jackson back to the edge, his balls drawn up and cock swollen with blood. 

Derek began driving his cock into Jackson in earnest, and Jackson threw back his head and let whichever noises rose from him to leave his throat. He had nothing left to prove as he lost himself to the rhythmic grinding in his just-slick-enough ass.

The build-up in his pelvis was different this time. It radiated outwards like a warm wave, becoming more intense with each moment. He whimpered and held onto Derek tighter as a full-body spasm took over, pleasure seeping into every part of him.

Derek’s thrusts became wilder, more demanding, hips slapping at Jackson’s sweat-drenched skin. 

The slide of Derek’s cock against Jackson’s prostate ignited more nerves than Jackson thought possible. He bucked as jet of cum hit his chin. 

Derek shuddered above him and let out a long groan with his final thrusts.

Jackson breathed in the sated scent of his Alpha and felt a trill at being the one to give him that.

Derek’s nostrils flared as his gaze locked onto the cum pooling at Jackson’s collar bone. Jackson exposed his throat, giving Derek the invitation to lick down Jackson’s jaw, cleansing him. His tail caressed Derek’s chest in response. 

“Still cold?” Derek asked into Jackson’s neck.

Jackson smiled. “What would you do if I said yes?”

“I’d call you a greedy liar,” Derek said with a fond smirk as he sat upright. He pet Jackson’s tail as he pulled his spent cock from Jackson’s ass, causing Jackson to moan one last time. “But, then again, maybe I’d indulge you anyway.”

Jackson bit his lip as he realized he could still feel Derek inside him, in the back of his mind, a presence that filled him with a sense of ease and security. 

Was this their pack bond? Did Derek feel it too?

When he glanced up at Derek, he had to accept Derek wasn’t getting rid of him anytime soon.

His extra appendage slid from Derek and back into his spine. The awareness of it remained, no longer just an uneasy sensation he couldn’t grasp.

Derek cleaned them both up before returning to bed and wrapping the blanket around their naked bodies. The silence that followed was the first time Jackson could relax into Derek’s company.

The world outside their cabin remained harsh and inhospitable, but that didn’t matter right now. With Jackson’s snake no longer clawing for attention, Jackson could sense his wolf more clearly than before. 

His beasts wanted the same things as him; they were the primal parts of him. And they were in agreement about Derek.

He was warm and safe here dozing off with Derek’s chest planted to his back.

#

The following morning the sky was clear and the snow was rapidly melting. Derek shook his head at what could have caused the unnatural weather.

What mattered more was Jackson lazing naked on the couch after their _vigorous_ shower, unbothered by the water droplets evaporating from his body as Derek made them coffee.

He’d been afraid Jackson would wake up and start some bullshit about their relationship being lesser for what Derek had done, but Jackson’s only complaints so far had been about the mattress. When Derek called him out for being a spoiled princess, Jackson’s rebuttal had been a cozy, “You knew what you were signing up for. Don't pretend you thought I'd come cheap.”

Derek couldn’t help snorting. “Wait until we get out of here and I show you the full extent of what it means to be my Beta.”

“I like the sound of being yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: <http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com>  
> And Twitter: [@adrianfridge](https://twitter.com/adrianfridge)  
> You can also express your appreciation in [other ways.](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/174085852592/fanfictionfridge-just-gonna-put-this-out-here-if)


End file.
